CT-5959 Clayroc
CT-5959 Clayroc Geonosis Like many other Clone Troopers, Clayroc was first deployed on Geonosis as a pilot. During the battle, he would risk his life numerous times transporting troopers and supplies across the battlefield. He was then deployed in the air, where he would be recognized as the 101st's greatest pilot at the time. He gained the name "Clayroc" when his incredible piloting skills saved him and his fellow troopers from certain death when they were shot down. They had a rough landing on a mountaintop, but were lucky to have survived. The 212th For the majority of the Clone Wars, Clayroc was assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion. He quickly rose through the ranks and became a Non-Commissioned Officer and the 212th's Pilot Lead. He later joined the 501st in 20 BBY. The 501st During 20 BBY, Clayroc was reassigned to the 501st Legion under Commander Bloodwolf and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. He grew to be close friends with his fellow 501st, and he eventually gained the rank of Sergeant First Class. He gave up piloting to become a jet trooper. His Death It was 20 BBY, the second year of the war. During the battle of Umbara, Clayroc was shot down and presumed dead. He would be remembered as one of the most skilled pilots of the 501st. Achievements During the war, Clayroc saved 212th Commander Cody and 41st Commander Faker from an explosion during the battle of Bunker Five. Before the mission on mygeeto he was tasked with taking over a base with the main force. Then he was called to a secret briefing in which he was told that he would be tasked with getting a w-wing and flying it to safety. All of this was good except for the fact when he flew his last round over the base a airstrike would hit the place and bring his ship to the ground. He would be known as one of the most skilled pilots in the Republic. The Scars Clayrocs' first scar he gained was on Geonosis that was when he was breaching a base and a commando droid got into a fist fight with the other droids taking sniper shots at the two this scar was on his right shoulder. Clayroc was out on a standered patrol and he was getting ready to land when 7 enemy Munificent-class star frigates jumped out of hyperspace. Clayroc being the only pliot out there said it is time to fight and used his classic V-19 and took out two of the frigates by using their speed against them. By the time he destroyed the two the Tri-droids had him caught ,so he was taken back to the main flag ship where he was greeted by a un-known dark force user. The user said you are mine now tell me all you know ,but he kept quiet before fighting the user in combat fist to cuffs style, unknown to Clayroc the user had knifes and stabbed him in the side causing scaring and a medic to fail his surgery and cut his entire side. When Clayrocs' ship was taken out by the air strike before mygeeto he was not killed but he was a mess. When he was taken to the medical tent the medics did not have anytime to spare. Medics were able to save him but he would have burn marks and scars all down him. The legend Troops of the 501st,212th and 101st still say he can be found roaming the halls of the ship but no one has been able to photograph this rare clone. Category:Clone